The Past In His Eyes
by Niff-Fever-Forever
Summary: Four months after they got together; they'd been through thick and thin but they hadn't run into someone like this since before they started dating. Devon has a flash back and Jeff has to pick up the pieces of his beloved boyfriend.*crack ship from an rp I'm in, Devon is Blaine's twin,THIS IS NOT BLEFF. IF YOU SHIP BLEFF FEEL FREE TO READ BUT IT IS NOT SPECIFICALLY BLAINE AND JEFF*


**Hello lovelies :3**

**This isn't a Sparks update, sadly (hopefully I have one out for you guys soon c;), but this ****_is_**** a one shot I wrote that it was actually for a school assignment. There is some homophobia involved so if homophobic slurs trigger you then please don't read this. I do not want to be the cause of anything x**

**If you read the summary you'll know that this is NOT Bleff. It is based off of Jeff with an OC, Devon, who is Blaine's twin. If you ship Bleff feel free to read but this is not intended for the shippers of Bleff; hence why I didn't put Blaine as a character :P**

**This AN has gone on long enough and I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot/short story of mine :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this work of fiction. Jeff belongs to RIB and Devon belongs to my awesome friend Kynan x**

* * *

That day marked four months exactly of Devon and Jeff dating. Four months of complete bliss, the few stray homophobic comments getting in the way. But they never let the comments get to them, they wouldn't allow themselves to get annoyed by them. No matter how many times they heard the phrase "Get out of the way, homos!" Something snapped in Devon, however, when they went for their four month anniversary celebration.

Jeff walked to Devon's room with a spring in his step. Being with Devon these past four months had been the best times of his life and he couldn't begin to imagine what life would be like if Devon ever left him. Truth be told, he didn't want to. So instead the blonde spent most of his time with the shorter teen as opposed to thinking of being without him.

Jeff reached Devon's room and knocked on the door slowly, knowing that his boyfriend would already be ready and waiting for him. The curly haired boy opened the door with a grin on his face and looked up to the tall blonde with a sparkle in his eyes. "Jeff, hey." Devon leaned against the door frame carefully as he smiled, seeing Jeff smile back.

"Hi, you ready to go for lunch?" Jeff smiled softly at Devon as he started to fidget with his hands, feeling slightly nervous even though they had been on countless dates before. They could go on a thousand dates and Jeff would still get the same butterflies in his stomach that he had when they first met.

Devon grinned up at the other boy as he nodded his head, "Yeah, just let me lock up and we can go." Devon grabbed his keys from the key ring on the wall beside him and stepped out of his dorm room. He turned and locked the door before turning back and reaching for Jeff's hand with his. "I missed you yesterday. I wish we had more classes together." Devon leaned his head on Jeff's shoulder as they started to walk down the hall together and towards the parking lot for the students.

Jeff sighed softly as he squeezed Devon's hand gently, "I know. I do too, but don't worry. Soon this year will be over and we can be together every day and do whatever you want." Jeff turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Devon's forehead as they walked, doing what they could while they were still between the walls of Dalton Academy.

Devon sighed contentedly into the sweet gesture as they turned around the corner of the hall and reached the door to the parking lot. "You're too good to me." Devon laughed softly and removed his head from Jeff's shoulder to send him an admiring glance.

Jeff returned the look with his own and squeezed Devon's hand gently. "You deserve it all, Dev." Devons cheeks blushed light as Jeff led the shorter teen to his car and opened the door for him to go in. "After you." He smiled at his boyfriend as he got in the car with a quiet thank you. Jeff walked around to the other side of his car and got in quickly so he didn't have to make Devon wait, knowing he was just as excited as the blonde was for their four month anniversary.

Once Jeff made sure they were both buckled in, he started the car and turned up the volume on the radio to whatever station was playing. Him and Devon both smiled when they heard Fallin' For You begin to play through the speakers, a song that had quickly become known as their's when they first got together. Jeff sent Devon a knowing glance and saw he was already looking at him with a soft smile. The blonde started to sing quietly and grew louder when Devon joined him, so happy they had both gotten out of their comfort zones long ago. The song ended just as Jeff pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant; Angel's Diner. They'd been to this restaurant for numerous dates before but today's was different. There was a new waiter that was just recently hired, a man neither of the boys knew but one they would never forget.

Jeff and Devon were led to a table, and sat across from each other in the booth with smiles on their faces. The waiter handed them their menus and told them he'd be back in a moment to take their order. Jeff thanked him before he walked off and towards the kitchen.

Jeff sighed softly as he opened his menu and started looking at all the options. "Do you know what you want?" He looked up to Devon with an admiring glance and a little shrug of his shoulders. Every time they'd been to this restaurant Devon had ordered the same thing and that day was no different.

"Of course I know what I'm getting, I think it's me who should be asking you that question." Devon smiled playfully at Jeff as he placed his menu down on the table and rested his hand behind it so Jeff could hold it with hopefully no questions. They weren't as lucky as Devon hoped they'd be.

The waiter walked back to their table with a forced smile that fell as soon as he saw Jeff and Devon holding hands. It took two seconds for him to realize exactly what was happening there and not a second more for him to begin the yelling. "What do you think you're doing?" He tore the poor excuse of a blockade away from in front of their hands, the sight behind it making flames of anger burn visibly within him. "You can't do that here, you self centered homos. Nobody wants to see that!"

The restaurant wasn't packed full but there had been quite a few tables with occupants, by that time everyone's conversation had stopped, the restaurant was almost dead silent. The only noises that could be heard were chairs scraping across the ground so the people on them could see what was happening properly and the barely-there sounds of Devon sniffling.

It had been four months of nothing getting to them but those four months were up when it snapped in Devon and he started imagining him and his brother. They had been so young and neither of them knew better, yet it seemed the whole town knew everything.

_Devon stood in the corner as three boys from the football team began walking towards him, cutting him off from any escape. "Please," he pleaded helplessly. He knew he shouldn't have walked home this way but he was already running late and it was his brother's birthday. He wanted to be on time for him, he was determined to be home on time for him no matter what the cost was. Devon realized quickly, however, that he should have gone home by his normal route. Getting home in a body bag was not how he wanted to show up for Cooper's birthday._

_The three boys walked closer to him as he backed up as far as he could so his back was against the wall. "Please." He tried again, knowing it would do no good. Everything happened so quickly that he almost missed the middle guy reaching forward and grabbing him by his shirt collar. He let out a strangled cry once the two other players grabbed an arm each and held him against the wall while the other boy still held his collar._

_"Hello, Devon," the tormentor taunted. Escape was impossible. Devon was flat against the wall and his arms were under strong holds, making lifting them not an easy task. He gave up in moving his arms once he realized how pointless it was, and tried to move his legs. He hadn't realized that the jock that held his collar had put his own legs in front of Devon's, making him completely immobile. The tormentor spoke again, pulling Devon out of his thoughts, "What are you doing here? I thought we made our point pretty clear that we don't want any homos on this street when we beat up your precious Blainers."_

_Devon swallowed visibly at the mention of his twin and how simple it seemed to them that they had nearly killed him and they didn't care. He felt the main tormentor release his grip some on his shirt and started to relax some when he did, but his relaxing stopped when he felt a hand move to his hair and his head pulled back abruptly. Devon let out a hiss of pain as his short curls moved out of the way and allowed his scalp access to the side of the wall. He heard laughing and that's when he started tuning them out, realizing then that they were just as determined as he was-if not more-to bring him true pain._

_Suddenly the grip on his arms disappeared and he was pulled off the wall by his hair, a sharp cry of pain escaping from his lips. More laughter came from the other three as he was pushed to the ground and instantly kicks were being pushing into his side, legs, every limb possible. Devon let his body relax, knowing from experience that if he was tense his wounds would be worse, and tuned out the grunts from the jocks around him as they released all of their hate and anger onto him._

Devon was pulled out of his memories by a hand on his. Then he realized he had completely zoned out for the whole exchange between Jeff and the waiter. He didn't know what was happening except that he was being led out of the restaurant by Jeff and the blonde's reassuring hold on his hand. Devon could hear the faint yelling of the waiter but everything was faint to him at that moment so he didn't know if the man was actually far away or if he was just imagining things.

Jeff didn't let go of Devon until they had reached his car and the shorter boy was safely inside. The blonde had seen Devon break down only a few times, this being nowhere near the worst, but it still scared him every time. How he completely froze, nothing making him realize what was going on, no matter how many times he saw it happen he would still have every ounce of concern in him that he had after the first time.

Once they were both in the vehicle Jeff turned to Devon and saw how defeated he looked as he leaned against the window with a blank expression. "Hey, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's saying." Devon turned to look at Jeff as tears fell silently down his cheeks, making Jeff's eyes water slightly at the sight. "Please don't cry, Dev. You're so much better than some homophobic ass hole." Jeff moved closer to Devon and pulled him closer so they were both against the compartment that sat between the seats. The blonde wrapped his arm around Devon's shoulders and held him as close as he could as he started to let out strangled sobs.

"I'm sorry," Devon apologized into Jeff's shoulder as his tears started to slow their trail down his face. "I'm so sorry." Jeff pulled Devon impossibly closer and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"There's no need for you to apologize. You did nothing wrong, you just reached your breaking point. There's nothing wrong with that." Jeff pulled away with a reassuring smile and nodded his head slightly. Devon looked up to him slowly with a hopeful gaze, letting out a small sigh at the look on his boyfriend's face. He leaned back into Jeff without warning and closed his eyes to stop anymore tears from falling.

"You're so amazing." Devon spoke into Jeff's shoulder, making it sound slightly muffled. The blonde let out a small laugh as Devon extracted his head from his side. "I'm serious. You're willingly putting up with my break downs and that makes you amazing."

Jeff shook his head at Devon's words and removed his arm from around Devon's shoulders once he was sure the other teen was okay. "Well, fellow amazing man of my life, how about we go back to Dalton and just have a lazy day in my dorm? I could make spaghetti like our first date and I'm pretty sure I still have some ice cream left over from our movie marathon the other night." Jeff got more comfortable in his seat and he watched as Devon did the same.

"That sounds absolutely perfect." Devon wiped away the remaining tear streaks on his face as he got more comfortable in his seat and buckled his seatbelt. They drove back to the school in silence, the few sniffles from Devon disturbing the quiet. To both the boy's content, they did exactly what Jeff had proposed, making a morning of dismay turn into a day they'd remember forever.

* * *

**TAA DAAHH. Okay hopefully you guys liked it and don't hate me eternally for posting this and not an update for Sparks. THAT WILL BE OUT SOON. hopefully.**

**Anybody who reads this then all of a sudden thinks, oh damn, I ship Jevon now, the main rp is chaosatdalton-rp, or you can find my Jeff at jeff-warbler-sterling6, or the Devon to my Jeff at daltondevonanderson (all on tumblr). Shameless advertisement for the rp right here ;)**

**Seriously though, thanks for reading and putting up with my craziness. If you could review and let me know what you think, maybe more Jevon stuff could come your way. Or good old Niff, those guys are pretty important too :P**

**Anyways, Sparks soon (maybe) and I hope you all have a great day/week/month/year/lifetime :)**


End file.
